Arduino
Arduino is an open-source project that aims to provide schools and homebrew scientists a small yet powerful micro controller. Micro controllers are used in PCs, like the ones we have today. But they can be used for very basic things. Things like making a small robot, and things like making an LCD shield for small things. What It Was Used For You can make a MIDI sound controller out of one. These send mesages to a speaker system that sends messages to and from the keyboard. The sound system can also sound like Atari, so watch out for that part. One homebrew scientist used an Arduino to fry bacteria to try and make yogurt that glows in the dark. It ended up making the lights in the apartment building she was at go out. Arduino releases its source files and diagrams on the software and the board designs on its websites. As of now, the most popular Arduino system is the Uno Rev 3, which makes for more control and a cleaner output when working with breadboards and plain shields. Shiee meant to add extra features to the Arduino board, such as more micro processors and more pins. The more pins you have, the more you can do with the board. Most Arduino systems come with six pins, and several spin-offs use more or less. The Arduino Uno uses 6 pins total, and has a finished blue design on it. The Uno is capable of making yard lights run, a MIDI system which will act as a synthesizer, and an LED grandfather clock that will tell the time approximately. The Uno and other boards are sold at places such as RadioShack, where you can get most of them for under $50. The Rev. 3 Uno board is capabe of making other things run, like during science experiments it can assist with conversions, such as converting bacteria. Arduino's CAD files are helpful so that board designers can adjust and make their own modifications to the board if they build one themselves. Building one yourself is not as cheap, but can let you have more control over the way you control the board, and the board will still operate with the Arduuino software. The Arduino Compiler The compiler that runs most of the programs used on the board does not use real code. Instead, it has its own code layout, where when a piece of code is ran, a C file with a header is made so the compiler can run and accept it. For example, the code is simple enough to display the first program for people who don't know much about technology. The beginner's program is listed on Wikipedia or on the tutorial on the Arduino's site. The first program is an example of how the on-board LED that came with the board can flash. From there, things get more complicated until you understand the whole thing. The compiler lets you build and create robotic software that can control a small robot. The Arduino allows for use of breadboards, which are plastic boards with holes in them. These are used to allow non-soldered test boards to be run and to be used in test production. The compiler sends signals tot he Arduino when a breadboard is in use to signal it to send more energy up to the components on the breadboard so they'll work. This brings a circuit into use, because for all the parts to get what they need to run, electricity has to travel upward. For more information on breadboards, see Breadboards. Category:Mentioned In PopSci